psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Digestive system disorders
Digestive system disorders are those that pertain to the digestive system This includes diseases of the gastrointestinal tract, esophagus, stomach, first, second and third part of the duodenum, jejunum, ileum, the ileo-cecal complex, large intestine (ascending, transverse and descending colon) sigmoid colon and rectum. These disorders include: *Cystic fibrosis *Indigestion *Jaundice *Stress ulcers Psychosomatic medicine and the digestive system See also *Gastrointestinal disorders *Liver disorders *Infectious disorders *Neoplasms *Toxic disorders References *Adson, D. E., Mitchell, J. E., & Trenkner, S. W. (1997). The superior mesenteric artery syndrome and acute gastric dilatation in eating disorders: A report of two cases and a review of the literature: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 21(2) Mar 1997, 103-114. *Appelbaum, K. L., Bazemore, P. H., Tonkonogy, J., Ananth, R., & et al. (1992). Privilege and discharge decisions for psychiatric inpatients with dysphagia: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 43(10) Oct 1992, 1023-1025. *Aughton, D. J., Gibson, P., & Cacciarelli, A. (1992). Cholelithiasis in infants with Down syndrome: Three cases and literature review: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 31(11) Nov 1992, 650-652. *Babb, R. R., & Eckman, P. B. (1972). Abdominal epilepsy: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 222(1) Oct 1972, 65-66. *Barcai, A., Dreman, S. B., & Gilad, O. (1973). Consultation between child psychiatry and otolaryngology: A case of esophageal stenosis: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 4(3) Sum 1973, 333-339. *Berger, M. (1979). Psychosomatic aspects of Crohn disease in children: A case report: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 79(4) Jul-Aug 1979, 423-436. *Bleijenberg, G., & Hermans-Van Wordragen, R. (1989). Behavioral treatment of functional abdominal complaints: Gedragstherapie Vol 22(4) Dec 1989, 278-312. *Boeke, S., Stronks, D., Verhage, F., & Zwaveling, A. (1991). Psychological variables as predictors of the length of post-operative hospitalization: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(2-3) 1991, 281-288. *Bovier, P., Hilleret, H., & Tissot, R. (1988). On a case of functional dysphagia: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 139(3) 1988, 5-12. *Bronheim, H. (1994). Psychotherapy of the otolaryngology patient: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 16(2) Mar 1994, 112-118. *Burger, A. J. (1989). Pierre Janet's concepts and psychosomatic medicine: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 147(9) Nov 1989, 988-989. *Burns, L. E., & Amigo, I. (1989). Psychological intervention in a regurgitation case: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1989, 270-273. *Buzan, R. D., Firestone, D., Thomas, M., & Dubovsky, S. L. (1995). Valproate-associated pancreatitis and cholecystitis in six mentally retarded adults: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 56(11) Nov 1995, 529-532. *Calsbeek, H., Rijken, M., Bekkers, M. J. T. M., Dekker, J., & van Berge Henegouwen, G. P. (2006). School and Leisure Activities in Adolescents and Young Adults With Chronic Digestive Disorders: Impact of Burden of Disease: International Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 13(2) 2006, 121-130. *Calsbeek, H., Rijken, M., Bekkers, M. J. T. M., Van Berge Henegouwen, G. P., & Dekker, J. (2006). Coping in adolescents and young adults with chronic digestive disorders: Impact on school and leisure activities: Psychology & Health Vol 21(4) Aug 2006, 447-462. *Carta, M. G., Hardoy, M. C., Usai, P., Carpiniello, B., & Angst, J. (2003). Recurrent brief depression in celiac disease: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 55(6) Dec 2003, 573-574. *Cheng, C., Hui, W.-M., & Lam, S.-K. (1999). Coping style of individuals with functional dyspepsia: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 61(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 789-795. *Clouse, R. E. (1992). Psychiatric interactions with the esophagus: Psychiatric Annals Vol 22(12) Dec 1992, 598-605. *Clouse, R. E., & Lustman, P. J. (1989). Value of recent psychological symptoms in identifying patients with esophageal contraction abnormalities: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 51(5) Sep-Oct 1989, 570-576. *Costigan, K. A., Sipsma, H. L., & DiPietro, J. A. (2006). Pregnancy Folklore Revisited: The Case of Heartburn and Hair: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 33(4) Dec 2006, 311-314. *Cummings, K. M., Michalek, A. M., Carl, W., Wood, R., & et al. (1989). Use of smokeless tobacco in a group of professional baseball players: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 12(6) Dec 1989, 559-567. *Delafoy, L., Raymond, F., Doherty, A. M., Eschalier, A., & Diop, L. (2003). Role of nerve growth factor in the trinitrobenzene sulfonic acid-induced colonic hypersensitivity: Pain Vol 105(3) Oct 2003, 489-497. *Dillon, C. Z. (2005). Understanding the psychosocial effects of crohn's disease: The role of chronic illness, social support and family systems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dowling, S. (1977). Seven infants with esophageal atresia: A developmental study: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 32 1977, 215-256. *Dowling, S. (1980). Going forth to meet the environment: A developmental study of seven infants with esophageal atresia: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 42(1-II) 1980, 153-161. *Epstein, S. J., & Deyoub, P. L. (1981). Hypnotherapy for fear of choking: Treatment implications of a case report: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 29(2) Apr 1981, 117-127. *Fisher, S., & Greenberg, R. P. (1977). Stomach symptoms and up-down metaphors and gradients: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 39(2) Mar-Apr 1977, 93-101. *Froese, A. P., Szmuilowicz, J., & Bailey, J. D. (1978). The superior-mesenteric-artery syndrome: Cause or complication of anorexia nervosa? : The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 23(5) Aug 1978, 325-327. *Fukuzako, H., Hashiguchi, T., Nomaguchi, M., Nagatomo, I., & et al. (1991). Ultrasonography detected a higher incidence of gallstones in psychiatric inpatients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 84(1) Jul 1991, 83-85. *Galperina, R. E. (1983). Psychic disturbances in cardia achalasia and principles of their therapy: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 83(4) 1983, 584-589. *Gavin, J., Anderson, C. E., Bremner, A. R., & Beattie, R. M. (2005). Energy intakes of children with Crohn's disease treated with enteral nutrition as primary therapy: Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Vol 18(5) Oct 2005, 337-342. *Geissler, P. (1981). Psychosomatics of biliary calculi disease: A testpsychological study of women with biliary calculi and clinical symptoms compared with a psychoanalytical study of biliary calculi disease: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 27(3) Jul-Sep 1981, 263-274. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2003). Serotonin reuptake inhibitor-induced burning mouth syndrome: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(6) Jun 2003, 15. *Goldsmith, G. A., Regimball, J., McEwen, K., & Hill, A. (1983). Behavioral treatment of irritable bowel syndrome: A single-case design: Family Practice Research Journal Vol 2(3) Spr 1983, 181-189. *Grassi, L., & et al. (1984). Controlled study on personality characteristics and illness behavior in chronic pancreatitis patients: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 29(1) 1984, 3-17. *Gravier, V., Naja, W., Blaise, M., & Cremniter, D. (1998). Achalasia and megaesophagus misdiagnosed as anorexia nervosa: European Psychiatry Vol 13(6) 1998, 315-316. *Groher, M. E. (1990). The role of the speech-language pathologist in the evaluation and care of oral and pharyngeal dysphagia: Journal of Neurologic Rehabilitation Vol 4(2) 1990, 61-64. *Guerriere, D. N., McKeever, P., Llewellyn-Thomas, H., & Berall, G. (2003). Mothers' decisions about gastrostomy tube insertion in children: Factors contributing to uncertainty: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 45(7) Jul 2003, 470-476. *Herbinet-Baudoin, M., Aguettant, A., & Flavigny, C. (1982). Orality and evolution of the artificially fed new-born child about children presenting an esophageal atresia: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 30(4-5) Apr-May 1982, 199-206. *Hopwood, P., & Maguire, G. P. (1988). Body image problems in cancer patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(Suppl 2) Jul 1988, 47-50. *Hu, W. T., Murray, J. A., Greenaway, M. C., Parisi, J. E., & Josephs, K. A. (2006). Cognitive Impairment and Celiac Disease: Archives of Neurology Vol 63(10) Oct 2006, 1440-1446. *Johnston, J. M., & Greene, K. S. (1992). Relation between ruminating and quantity of food consumed: Mental Retardation Vol 30(1) Feb 1992, 7-11. *Jones, M. P., Schettler, A., Olden, K., & Crowell, M. D. (2004). Alexithymia and Somatosensory Amplification in Functional Dyspepsia: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 45(6) Dec 2004, 508-516. *Jonsson, B. H., Theorell, T., & Gotthard, R. (1995). Symptoms and personality in patients with chronic functional dyspepsia: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 39(1) Jan 1995, 93-102. *Kanishev, P. A. (1983). Problems of clinical psychology and digestive diseases cases: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(1) 1983, 99-105. *Keller, P.-H., & Ducouso-Lacaze, A. (2004). Clinic of the unexpected: Contribution to the analogy: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 57(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 457-464. *Keltikangas-Jarvinen, L. (1987). Concept of alexithymia: II. The consistency of alexithymia: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 47(2) Mar 1987, 113-120. *Kenney, R. D. (1984). Achalasia in an adolescent with behavioral features compatible with anorexia nervosa: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 5(4) Oct 1984, 283-285. *Kerr-Correa, F., Smaira, S. I., Rossini, R., Boccuto, C., & et al. (1993). Alcoholism: Association with hospitalizations for trauma-lesions and digestive illness: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 42(5) Jun 1993, 285-289. *Kiechel, J.-R., & Gammans, R.-E. (1989). Pharmacokinetics of buspirone: Psychologie Medicale 21(Spec No B) Oct 1989, 19-31. *Koon, R. E. (1983). Conversion dysphagia in children: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 24(2) Feb 1983, 182-184. *Kuranaga, H., Nakamura, M., Yosifuku, K., Isimatu, T., & et al. (1990). Cimetidine-associated depression: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 36(2) Aug 1990, 132-135. *Kurihara, E., & Marcondes, F. K. (2002). Oral concentration of volatile sulphur compounds in stressed rats: Stress: The International Journal on the Biology of Stress Vol 5(4) 2002, 295-298. *Langeluddecke, P., Goulston, K., & Tennant, C. (1990). Psychological factors in dyspepsia of unknown cause: A comparison with peptic ulcer disease: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 34(2) 1990, 215-222. *Latimer, P. R. (1981). Biofeedback and behavioral approaches to disorders of the gastrointestinal tract: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 36(3-4) 1981, 200-212. *Little, R. B. (1972). Xerostomia: The dry mouth syndrome: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 59(2) Sum 1972, 235-243. *Little, S. G., Akin-Little, K. A., Waldon, E. G., & Garzaro, P. (2006). Intestinal Disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Malt, E. A., & Ursin, H. (2003). Mutilation anxiety differs among females with fibromyalgia and functional dyspepsia and population controls: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 54(6) 2003, 523-531. *Martin, A., & et al. (1975). Electrogastric and enterographic studies of the digestive-motor effects of extended psychotropic treatment: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1975, 323-335. *Matthews, B. A., Nattinger, A. B., & Anderson, R. C. (2005). Accuracy and certainty of self-report for colorectal cancer screening among ambulatory patients: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 1-15. *McCaul, K. D., Thiesse-Duffy, E., & Wilson, P. (1992). Coping with medical diagnosis: The effects of at-risk versus disease labels over time: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 22(17) Sep 1992, 1340-1355. *McNulty, C., Freeman, E., & Delaney, B. (2006). Helicobacter pylori test & treat strategy for dyspepsia: a qualitative study exploring the barriers and how to overcome them: Family Practice Vol 23(2) Apr 2006, 203-209. *Meyer, K. G., Fasshauer, M., Nebel, I. T., & Paschke, R. (2004). Comparative analysis of conventional training and a computer-based interactive training program for celiac disease patients: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 54(3) Sep 2004, 353-360. *Nelson, D. E., Davis, R. M., Chrismon, J. H., & Giovino, G. A. (1996). Pipe smoking in the United States, 1965-1991: Prevalence and attributable mortality: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 25(2) Mar 1996, 91-99. *Neumarker, K. J., Dudeck, U., & Neumarker, U. (1990). How certain is the diagnosis "anorexia nervosa"? : Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 18(3) Sep 1990, 133-139. *Nikolaeva, E. I., Shulman, V. V., & Safonova, A. M. (1992). Functional sensorimotor asymmetry in patients with neurosis and alimentary diseases: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 92(2) 1992, 88-91. *Numerous, c. (1992). Gastroenterology. St Louis, MO: Quality Medical Publishing. *Ogston, S. A., Florey, C. D., & Walker, C. H. (1987). Association of infant alimentary and respiratory illness with parental smoking and other environmental factors: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 41(1) Mar 1987, 21-25. *Oguz, H., Tarhan, E., Korkmaz, M., Yilmaz, U., Safak, M. A., Demirci, M., et al. (2007). Acoustic Analysis Findings in Objective Laryngopharyngeal Reflux Patients: Journal of Voice Vol 21(2) Mar 2007, 203-210. *Pauli, P., Herschbach, P., Weiner, H., & von Rad, M. (1992). Psychological factors in non-ulcer dyspepsia (NUD): Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 42(9-10) Sep-Oct 1992, 295-301. *Pavone, L., Fiumara, A., Bottaro, G., Mazzone, D., & Coleman, M. (1997). Autism and celiac disease: Failure to validate the hypothesis that a link might exist: Biological Psychiatry Vol 42(1) Jul 1997, 72-75. *Peretti, P. O., & Baird, M. (1976). Experimental studies on food selective behavior in squirrel monkeys fed on riboflavin deficient diet: Journal of General Psychology Vol 94(1) Jan 1976, 135-144. *Philippopoulos, G. S. (1973). The analysis of a case of merycism: Psychopathology-psychodynamics: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 22(2-6) 1973, 364-371. *Ranua, J., Luoma, K., Auvinen, A., Maki, M., Haapala, A.-M., Peltola, J., et al. (2005). Celiac disease-related antibodies in an epilepsy cohort and matched reference population: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 6(3) May 2005, 388-392. *Real del Sarte, O., Vannotti, M., & Goubier-Boula, M.-O. (1992). New reflections on psychosomatic expressions of behavior: Therapie Familiale Vol 13(1) 1992, 21-39. *Riensche, L. L., & Lang, K. (1992). Treatment of swallowing disorders through a multidisciplinary team approach: Educational Gerontology Vol 18(3) Mar 1992, 277-284. *Robinson, D., Fenn, H., & Yesavage, J. A. (1995). Possible association of parotitis with clozapine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(2) Feb 1995, 297-298. *Rogers, B., Stratton, P., Victor, J., Kennedy, B., & et al. (1992). Chronic regurgitation among persons with mental retardation: A need for combined medical and interdisciplinary strategies: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 96(5) Mar 1992, 522-527. *Rolland, A., Campoli, C., & Pedinielli, J.-L. (1989). The staging of the organ in the complaint: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(3) Mar 1989, 388-391. *Ryan, C. M. (2001). Neurobehavioral disturbances associated with disorders of the pancreas. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Schonecke, O. W., & Schuffel, W. (1975). Evaluation of combined pharmacological and psychotherapeutic treatment in patients with functional abdominal disorders: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 26(2) 1975, 86-92. *Shore, B. A., LeBlanc, D., & Simmons, J. (1999). Reduction of unsafe eating in a patient with esophageal stricture: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 32(2) Sum 1999, 225-228. *Sinusas, K., Coroso, J. G., Sopher, M. D., & Crabtree, B. F. (1992). Smokeless tobacco use and oral pathology in a professional baseball organization: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 34(6) Jun 1992, 713-718. *Skumin, V. A. (1991). Borderline mental disorders in children and adolescents with chronic diseases of the alimentary system: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 91(8) 1991, 81-84. *Smith, M. S., Gad, M. T., & O'Grady, L. (1983). Psychosocial functioning, life change, and clinical status in adolescents with cystic fibrosis: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 4(4) Dec 1983, 230-234. *Steele, A. W., & Mehler, P. S. (1999). Oral and dental complications. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Svedlund, J., Sullivan, M., Sjodin, I., Liedman, B., & et al. (1996). Quality of life in gastric cancer prior to gastrectomy: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 5(2) Apr 1996, 255-264. *Tobon, S., Vinaccia, S., & Sandin, B. (2003). Life stress and psychological factors in functional dyspepsia: Anales de Psicologia Vol 19(2) Dec 2003, 223-234. *Tobon, S., Vinaccia, S., & Sandin, B. (2004). The stress process model in the functional dispepsia: Implications for its evaluation and treatment: Revista de Psicopatologia y Psicologia Clinica Vol 9(2) Aug 2004, 81-98. *Trikas, P., Vlachonikolis, I., Fragkiadakis, N., Vasilakis, S., Manousos, O., & Paritsis, N. (1999). Core mental state in irritable bowel syndrome: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 61(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 781-788. *Umeki, S. (1988). Biochemical abnormalities of the serum in anorexia nervosa: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 176(8) Aug 1988, 503-506. *Vallis, T. M., & Leddin, D. (2004). What makes Crohn's disease patients difficult to manage? The role of psychosocial factors: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 11(4) Dec 2004, 325-332. *Varnai, G. (1991). Pathogenic mother-child relation in the background of a case of ileitis terminalis: Personality signs and vegitative nervous system: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 47(5-6) 1991, 548-560. *Vila, G., Cabrol, S., Goulet, O., & Ricour, C. (1995). A new form of anorexia in infants and young children: Food refusal following nonoral feeding: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 60(4) Oct-Dec 1995, 771-781. *Walker, E. A., Roy-Byrne, P. P., & Katon, W. J. (1990). Irritable bowel syndrome and psychiatric illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147(5) May 1990, 565-572. *Wallander, M.-A., Johansson, S., Ruigomez, A., Rodriguez, L. A. G., & Jones, R. (2007). Dyspepsia in general practice: Incidence, risk factors, comorbidity and mortality: Family Practice Vol 24(5) Oct 2007, 403-411. *Walls, P. D. (1986). Persistent abdominal complaints after discontinuation of phenothiazines: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(1) Jan 1986, 48-49. *Wedderburn, A. A. I. (1995). Men and women who like continuous shiftwork are more 'hardy': But what does it mean? : Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 206-210. *Weitzenhoffer, A. M. (1974). Limited hypnotherapy of a case of diaphragmatic clonus: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 16(3) Jan 1974, 147-155. *Williamson, D. A., Kelley, M. L., Cavell, T. A., & Prather, R. C. (1987). Eating and elimination disorders. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Wrzesniewski, K., Wonicki, J., & Turlejski, J. (1988). Type A behavior pattern and illness other than coronary heart disease: Social Science & Medicine Vol 27(6) 1988, 623-626. *Yoder, J., & Burchard, S. (2004). Parent to Parent Practicum to Learn About the Family Perspective: Down Syndrome and Celiac Disease. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Yucel, B., Ozbey, N., Demir, K., Polat, A., & Yager, J. (2006). Eating Disorders and Celiac Disease: A Case Report: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 39(6) Sep 2006, 530-532. *Zeranska, M., Tomaszewicz-Libudzic, C., Jagielska, G., & Komender, J. (2002). The surgical complications occurring during hospitalisation of patients with anorexia nervosa--literature review and discussion of three cases: Psychiatria Polska Vol 36(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 579-589. Category:Digestion Category:Digestive system disorders Category:Digestive system